I'm Everywhere' VI
by gally1
Summary: One off, based after episode 6. Gene/Alex. Fluff


**A/n: Just had this notion to take each of the episodes and try to create a one off, what if scenario for each. Not doing them in order as have started after Episode 6 (one of my personal favourites). See what you think and please feel free to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

'**I'm everywhere!' - VI**

_Alex was falling, the bright red duvet skimming over her black satin covered body as she sailed further down finally landing on the soft mattress of her bed bouncing slightly as she hit it. The ripple awoke the sleeping figure that lay to her left and she eyed the cover suspiciously as she saw the top corner being thrown back and a sandy haired man in a black shirt sit up and turn to look at her. She finally saw his face …_

DI Alex Drake stood rooted to the spot, her visions giving her something to think about. She turned hoping to see him, the man of her dreams, hoping that he would still be stood there intently watching her but he wasn't, he'd gone, probably back to CID knowing that his offer to take her home was now no longer required.

She quickly made her way from the building and, upon sighting Donny and Evan, walked over to the waiting pair. She crouched down in front of Donny and took his small hands in her own. "Would you mind if I didn't come tonight?"

"I thought you wanted to see my little brother!"

"I do Donny, very much, but there's something very important that I have to deal with tonight. Unfortunately, it's something that I can't put off!"

"Ok," he shrugged his little shoulders, his eyes hastily dropping to the ground in submission.

"And, to be honest, I think that DCI Hunt would like to come too. We should ask him along!"

"Yeah?" His bright blue eyes sparkled at her, "do you really think he'd like to come too?"

She nodded and smiled at him, and if Gene didn't she'd bloody well make sure he did, eventually. "Evan has my number, Donny. Just give me a ring and let me know what's happening, like when your mum is going home, etc, so that we can make arrangements to come and see you all, ok?"

He nodded back, a smile firmly placed on his face as Evan finally coaxed him to move toward Evan's car. Alex stood up, a dull ache evident in her knees but she soon forgot about that when Donny shot her another dazzling smile from the backseat of the blue Escort. Evan turned his attention back to Alex momentarily, "I'm sorry you can't come but I realise how busy you must be, no rest for the wicked eh?"

"No, none whatsoever, it would seem!" Her eyes widening at her remark as she smiled, "thanks Evan, I think Donny really needs a friend now more than ever, I'm only sorry that I can't be that person tonight!"

"Don't worry, you've done a good job so far and I'm sure he'll appreciate whatever you and your … DCI … do for him and his family in the next few weeks. And if you need anything," he laid a hand on her arm, "don't hesitate to ask, yes?"

She nodded, moving back in order to break the contact. She liked Evan but after finding out about him and her mother there was no way she was going to be anything but friends with the man. "I won't!" She finally said.

She watched as the car was driven away and as soon as it had rounded the corner out of sight she retraced her steps back inside the building and up to CID. She needed a word with her DCI, and it needed to be now!

oOo

DCI Gene Hunt brooded his way back into CID; his eyes were dark and clouded as he continued to see images of Alex seeking his approval to go with Donny and that Evan fella. Of course he'd given it but then how could he not, all he wanted was for her to be happy even if that meant giving her over to some untrustworthy solicitor that even if he got to know, he knew he'd never respect.

He pushed the doors leading into CID with venom, the force sending them crashing back against the wall; he was so good at making entrances especially when he was in a hellish mood. "Thought you were taking DI Drake home?" He heard DS Ray Carling say with relish.

He reached the door to his office and turned to meet Ray's sarcastic glare, "Palmed 'er off onto some other sap, Raymondo. Not my problem anymore! 'Owever I do need t' 'ave a word with you about 'ow a certain doodle managed to find its way out of my bin and get pinned t' the wall in the rec room!" He watched Ray physically gulp before continuing, "thought so! I think you owe me a drink, several in fact!"

He went into his confine, slamming the door behind him, causing his subordinates to wonder how he hadn't managed to break the glass. He plonked himself down in his chair and opened the drawer that hid his supply of single malt. Pouring a generous measure into a waiting glass he sat back, glass in hand and put his feet up on the corner of his desk, allowing his free hand to wander into the inside pocket of his jacket and pull out the doodle from earlier on. He sniggered, how was it that one little drawing could evoke such childish behaviour from his staff, more to the point from himself. With her earlier reaction to his little play acting in order to retrieve the paper, she obviously hadn't seen it, more interested in getting the bump on her head seen to by WPC Granger. Nonetheless, he knew he should have taken it home with him as he was going to have to do now, you couldn't trust anyone.

Slipping the offending image back into his jacket pocket he sat back and tried to relax, finding it more difficult than he should of. Again she was there, haunting him with her hazel eyes and her unspoken question. He had to admit he'd been glad to see little Donny, after both he and Alex had celebrated Donny's birthday with him, Gene had grown slightly attached to him but when he'd realised that Evan was with him, Gene had just wanted the ground to have opened up there and then and swallowed both Donny and Evan up. He'd been looking forward to taking Alex home, and in the blink of an eye Evan had ruined everything, again!

Gene let his head roll back as he allowed the whisky to take effect, closing his eyes and attempting to rid his mind of the unwelcome events of earlier on. His trance continued on for sometime until he was suddenly aware of a knocking on the window of his office door. He opened his eyes, allowing his head to rest back in its normal position and taking in the face of who it was that had broken his reverie. "Drake?"

She frowned at his expression, it was still dark and brooding but it wasn't enough to deter her. She opened the door and popped her head around the frame. "Can I have a word?" She asked, not caring if the answer was 'no'! She'd already made her way into his office, closing the door behind her and was now sat in front of him.

"Doesn't look like I 'ave much choice, does it? And why are you not at the hospital gettin' broody over a new baby with lover boy?"

"Lover boy?" Was that jealousy she had detected in his tone?

"Yeah, that bloody Evan White bloke!"

"I told you, Gene, my relationship with Evan is complicated and has nothing to do with you, but I can assure you that nothing, I repeat, nothing is going on with him. That's all I have to say about that!"

That had cheered him up a little bit, so she and Evan were definitely not seeing one another, good! "So, what did you want to … chat about? As you can see, I'm extremely busy DI Drake!"

"Busy? You're beginning to drink yourself into the middle of next week!"

"If you're just goin' to nag at me, I suggest you leave, now!"

"Sorry, look, I really need to talk to you privately. Can we get out of here and go somewhere quiet?"

"Your place or mine, Bols?" He smiled sweetly, teasing her.

"Gene, seriously, it's really important!"

"Not yours or mine, not Luigi's either, I guess. Is this a date then?"

"What? Oh, yes, if you like?" She sighed, pandering to his whims, "why?"

"Well, we need to ascertain the right environment for our little chat, don't we?"

"Will you stop the bloody teasing, already?"

Gene got up from his seat, still smirking at Alex's reaction and grabbed his coat. "Come on, I know just the place. Little bit of a drive, but definitely worth it!" The gentleman within him took over, opening doors for her and presenting her with his arm once they had stepped outside of the East Fenchurch building. He escorted her to his car and opened the door for her, closing it behind her once she was settled in her seat. Soon he was positioned in the driver's seat and they were on their way, leaving the bright lights of the city behind them and taking a road to the south, finally arriving at a welcoming pub in the middle of nowhere, sat on the bank of an estuary. They settled on a quiet corner table in the conservatory and whilst Alex watched the small boats bobbing up and down with the flow of the current, Gene went to the bar, ordered a round of drinks and found out if they were serving food.

Presenting Alex with her drink and a menu, he took the seat opposite and looked through the list of dishes deciding what would satisfy his hunger. 'Nothing on that menu would satisfy your hunger,' his mind retorted and he let out a long sigh as images of he and Alex satiating his primal hunger in his bed played away in his head.

"Are you ok, Gene?" Alex asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah," he looked at her over the top of his menu, "just decidin' what to have!"

"Mmm, there's a lot to choose from, but I think I'm going to go with the sirloin! You?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll 'ave the same! Shall I get us some wine to go with the meal?"

Alex nodded, "you choose! I know that's one thing I can trust you with!" She watched him get up from his seat and move back over to the bar. 'He really is a handsome sight,' her inner voice echoing what she'd been thinking. A smile escaped over her lips as she unconsciously watched him beat a path back to their table.

"Like what you see?" He asked, taking his seat once more, pulling the tie from around his neck, stuffing it into his jacket pocket and opening the top button of his shirt as he went.

Pink tinged her cheeks making her embarrassment at being caught evident. 'Yes' her mind screamed, 'you loved what you were watching'. "Sorry, I was miles away," she lied.

Gene didn't believe her but he wasn't going to push it, besides he had a few questions of his own that he wanted answering and as they were both miles away from anywhere there would be no easy escape. For either one of them! "Alex?" He asked, noticing that her reaction was in awe of him actually using her name for once. "Why did you go to the restaurant on your own this morning?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, her smile faltering, he was going to tell her off, and she could feel it! "I don't know? I suppose I thought I could handle it on my own, thing is I made the fatal mistake of turning my back on Cale's wife as I questioned him. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Jesus, Alex. You could've died today!"

"But I didn't, you saved me! I'm just glad that you came to the restaurant; why did you come, by the way?"

"Realised that the Cale's were usin' the place to launder money, and then Ray and Chris turned up with a payslip of Billy's from the place. Went down t' question 'em. Saw your warrant card on the floor and broke the window. Cale was havin' a fit and pointed to the fridge, I got you out and you know the rest."

"Very modest!" It was his turn to shrug his shoulders. "Unless you copped a feel or something before you performed CPR on my chest!" She kidded.

"I were reluctant t' give you mouth t' mouth, I were a complete gentleman!"

"Well, I only have your word for that, don't I?" A waitress appeared at the table with their meals and set them down in front of them. Both were ravenous and ate heartily, only stopping to take a sip of their wine. "God, that was so good, I needed that!"

"Mmm, very enjoyable. As is the company!"

"Charmer!" Alex said, "I need something sweet now! How about you?"

"Well, we could take this upstairs. They 'ave rooms 'ere, you know?"

"Ah, now it becomes clear on how you know this place so well! How many women have you bought here exactly?"

"I were told 'bout this place by Viv but I've never been 'ere before, so you're the only woman I've bought 'ere! I'll just get the dessert menu," he went to move but she stopped him, her hand on his wrist, her thumb pressing against his pulse point. His heart was beating wildly and, if the truth be known, hers wasn't much better especially considering it felt like it was in her mouth.

Thankfully they'd been left on their own by staff and customers alike, their privacy only disturbed by the waitress as and when it was required. And for the moment Alex needed it to stay like that, "I'm not that desperate, Gene. Can I ask you something?" He nodded, "When I opened my eyes earlier on and you were kneeling over me with your hand on my chin, did you want to kiss me?"

"Bols, I …" he went quiet, unsure of what to say at not being able to judge her current expression.

"If it's any consolation, I …" she looked him dead in the eyes, they were pleading with her asking her to carry on. With renewed confidence she finalised her sentence, "I wouldn't have minded if you did!"

"What?" Had she just admitted to him that she would have accepted a kiss from him?

"This morning the only thing I could think about was you saving me, but this afternoon when you were ready to take me home I realised that something was missing. For the last couple of days I've been having this recurring dream of falling and every time I landed in my bed there was a mysterious man in there with me. He was revealed to me today," she stopped, she had to carry on, she could tell from his face that he was expecting her too. She lowered her voice and closed her eyes to the memory of seeing him in her bed. "It was you!"

"Me? It were me?" She nodded, opening her desire filled eyes and lowering them to meet with his. He prised her hand from where it was still hooked around his wrist with his free hand and gently pulled her toward him. She stood and walked around the table eventually finding herself sat in his lap, her arms entwined about his neck as he searched her face for an explanation. "So you're telling me that you want me?" She merely nodded, touching his chin in the same manner as she had that morning. "This isn't concussion is it?" She shook her head smiling at his remark, "that's good!" He murmured, cupping her chin with his hand and tenderly bringing her face down to meet his.

Gingerly he lent up to her, skimming her lips with his own, unsure of whether or not he was doing the right thing. But then he realised, he didn't care anymore what the right thing was, he knew he had to have her, own her, possess her, love her and she would have him too, completely. All self-consciousness lost he took her lips with his, savouring in the taste and the silky smooth feel of them as he continued on his quest. She responded enthusiastically to his caresses and soon allowed his tongue entry into her mouth as it continued on its journey to meet with her own. Their intensity grew along with their passion for one another, they'd have to calm down otherwise he'd have to take her over the dining room table and he doubted that his police powers would get them out of that situation in a hurry, if at all.

Reluctantly he broke away from her, setting her on her feet before he himself got up. "Wait 'ere a minute!" He wasn't gone long and when he came back he was brandishing a key and a large bowl of strawberries and cream. "Bring the wine and the glasses, Alex!" He kindly ordered her and she responded quickly following him through the narrow corridors and up the stairs to a room that was at the very end of the corridor. Ushering her in in front of him, he locked the door behind him and followed her into the middle of the room. It was pleasant enough especially for what they needed it for anyway. He set the bowl of fruit on the dressing table and lightened Alex's load by relieving her of her burden. He pulled off his jacket and threw it over the arm of the imposing floral clad armchair, before going back to the wine and pouring some into each of their glasses.

Alex couldn't take it anymore, she needed him. She strode over to him and threw her arms around him burying her face against his back. "Alex," he cooed, bringing his hands up to cover hers and gently prise them apart so that he could at least breathe. "Anyone would think I were goin' somewhere, or dyin', the way you're holdin' on to me!"

Tears sprang to her eyes, forcing over the precipice and tumbling down her cheeks, "don't say that, Gene, everyone I've ever cared about has gone and left me, I couldn't cope if you did it to."

He turned in her arms and walked her over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it and placing her in his lap again. His hand brushed her hair out of her face and wiped away her tears, "I'm not goin' anywhere, Alex!" He lent in again for another kiss and she responded in kind, allowing him to take the lead and deepen the embrace as and when it was required. Momentarily, he lost his balance and they both sank down onto the covers, laughing at the way their bodies seemed to get tangled up.

Alex rolled off him allowing him to sit up again. She wanted to surprise him and began pulling at his clothing; he got the message allowing her to undress him. Once she was done, leaving him in only his underwear she told him to sit back on the bed and relax, she wanted to take charge for a bit. She pulled off her boots, socks and jeans watching his eyes cloud over as she sauntered over and crawled up the bed toward him. He wanted her so badly and he reached out to her, but Alex was having none of it batting his hands aware and warning him that she would tell him when it was ok for him to touch her.

She straddled his thighs and lent in to take his mouth with hers as she undid the buttons of her blouse that he hadn't managed to pull off earlier on in his haste to massage her heart back to life. She broke contact as she pulled her blouse off never letting her gaze drop from his face, intently watching him as he looked her up and down appreciatively. "Alex?" He purred, "condom … in my … jacket … pocket!"

Reluctantly she got up from her position and made her way over to his jacket, checking the pockets for the contraception he had mentioned. "Where?"

"Inside pocket, no wait!" But it was too late; as soon as he'd said it she had pulled out not only a condom but the doodle from earlier on.

"What's this?" She asked, holding up the piece of paper and opening it up just as he was clambering off the bed readying himself to snatch it from her hands but Alex, being that bit younger and more agile, was able to evade his grasp for just long enough to examine the picture that had been drawn. At least she hadn't started shouting yet or even start putting her clothes back on and demanding that he take her home. "Is that supposed to be me?" She asked, turning the piece of paper back to Gene and pointing at the figure with the permed hair, he nodded. The smallest mocking smile appeared on her lips, "and is that supposed to be you?" She asked, pointing to the other figure. He nodded again.

She crossed the room to him, closing the gap to its minimum and lent into him. "Did you draw this?" He stood still; he didn't want her to know that, she'd certainly walk out if he admitted up to it. "Gene, I'm not going to get angry about it, did you draw it?"

His voice was small and inadequate; she had to crane her head in order to hear his affirmation, "Yes!"

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that!" She teased.

"YES! I bloody drew the damn thing and it's been nothin' but trouble ever since!"

"I wouldn't say that!" She returned, leaning up to him and kissing him. She pulled at a wrist and brought his hand up to chest height, "open your hand, please?" She asked him and he did as he was bid. She laid the condom on his outstretched palm and looked up into his questioning blue eyes. "Make love to me, Gene!"

He couldn't quite believe it, "what no shoutin', no arguin', just make love to you?" He followed her with his eyes as she quickly moved onto the bed and positioned herself in the middle, seemingly waiting for him.

"Why should I shout or argue, you only drew what your heart desired the most and to be honest, it's not like I haven't constantly been thinking the same thing for the past few weeks. What the hell do I have to do to get you to jump my bones?" She asked, reaching behind her back and unclipping the hook and eyes of her black satin basque.

Gene was in shock; that certainly wasn't the reaction he had been expecting from her. He looked at the condom in his hand and picked up his jacket searching for more. "Gene, what are you doing?" He heard her ask, as he continued his search, he wanted this to be an evening neither of them where going to forget in a hurry. "Gene?"

He turned back to her and grinned just as she threw her basque at his head, "that wasn't very clever, Alex?" He teased.

"Why?"

"Because that's supposed to be my job?"

"Well, you'll have to do it next time then won't you?"

"So there's goin' to be a next time?" He asked tentatively, hoping that she was going to say 'yes'! He let his head drop.

She was wriggling on the bed, aching for his touch, "yes, mind you it looks like you've got several times planned tonight already!"

He looked up just as she threw her final piece of clothing at him, "right that's it, Drake, I warned you about doing my job for me," he discarded his boxers quickly, and climbed onto the bed pinning her body beneath his as he put the small packets on the bedside table. "Don't," he kissed her neck, "ever," her shoulder, "let me," the top of her cleavage, "catch you," her mouth, "doing that," her right breast, "again!" And finally her left breast. She giggled at his response, her body shuddering into action under his skilful advances. "I've waited so long for this, Alex; I'm goin' to make sure its perfect!"

'Who'd have thought I'd have to travel back 27 years to find perfect!' She told herself, as she finally gave herself up to the pleasures of the Gene Genie.

FIN


End file.
